


Newfangled

by owl_coffee



Category: God's Own Country (2017)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, What an adorable movie that was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owl_coffee/pseuds/owl_coffee
Summary: "They'll never take to it in the village." Deidre stirred the cup of tea, spoon tinking against the china. She set it down in front of him on the old farmhouse table. Gheorghe took a sip. Scalding and milky, the way these people served it. He was getting almost fond of it now.





	Newfangled

"They'll never take to it in the village." Deidre stirred the cup of tea, spoon tinking against the china. She set it down in front of him on the old farmhouse table. Gheorghe took a sip. Scalding and milky, the way these people served it. He was getting almost fond of it now.

"Things change," said Gheorghe, looking out towards the front pasture where Johnny was loading up a set of fences in the trailer. He could see the muscles moving in his back as he lifted them in easily. 

Deidre shook her head uneasily. "I don't know." She turned to poke at the porridge.

"A lot of people do it, these days," said Gheorghe, his eyes still on Johnny, who gave him a distant wave as he got the truck into gear.

"That'd be all right in London, maybe," said Deidre, her eyes softening as she looked out at Johnny for a moment too. "But out here? I don't know." She ran water into a dirty pan, briskly.

Gheorghe looked at the elderly woman for a moment, her cares evident in the lines around her eyes as she dried her hands on the apron she was wearing, hair tied back in a severe bun. Like his grandma had, she looked weighted down.

But maybe this farm could be different. This man.

"We'll bring them around," said Gheorghe. "Organic farming can earn more."

Deidre nodded. "Those cheeses of yours are doing all right at the market." She allowed herself to speculate a little. "Perhaps with the organic certificate we can get more interest. I hear folks in Leeds will pay more for a meat box if it's organic."

Gheorghe smiled. "It will be good."

Johnny breezed into the house, banging the door. "Come on, lazybones! Let's get up top and see to that ewe." He planted a kiss on his grandmother's cheek, pushed a rough hand through Gheorghe's hair. Gheorghe allowed himself to arch into the touch a moment, then pushed away his plate of porridge and drained the last of the tea.

"Have a good day, Mrs Saxby," he said, standing up from the table. 

"Oy, you boys are so messy! Think I'm going to clear up all the plates?" said Deidre, mock-angry behind them. "Well, you've got another think coming!"

Johnny was silhouetted in the doorway in the early sun, a few clouds scudding across the clear blue behind him. The air smelled fresh, like rain, like something new.

It was going to be a beautiful spring day.


End file.
